Bloody Cake 2
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Time for the fashion mare to bleed


**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Bloody Cake 2**

The sun was going down over Ponyville—a small town with a crystal castle. All the stores were closing for the day. A white unicorn mare with a purple mane and tail was entering a large cylindrical building with decorative pillars and pony sculptures lining the exterior. Her house had two floors which were connected by stairs. The first room was her the room, which was stocked with materials and supplies, such as mirrors, dress form mannequins, movable screens, and a small display stage. She went over to turn off the light.

"Rarity," a voiced whispered. The mare turned around, becoming horrified as she saw a white unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane and tail. Her eyes were pitch black and tears of blood were running down her face. Her body was cut up as though timberwolves had attacked it.

"Sweetie Belle, what happened?" Rarity asked sadly, concern in her voice.

"You weren't there for me, and now look what happened. You were supposed to be my big sister, and to help me when I needed it, and protect me, but now, I'm dead because you failed as a sister, and soon enough, you'll die, too," Sweetie Belle said darkly and creepily. As soon as she finished saying that, she was gone. Rarity was in tears. Her mascara ran down her face. She took deep breaths, trying to collect herself after seeing such a thing.

 _Get a hold yourself, Rarity. You've just been working too hard. You just need a good night's sleep, and tomorrow, I'll pay a visit to my family just to make sure that this was all just in my head,_ Rarity thought hopefully. She went upstairs to bed. She laid down on her queen-sized bed, levitating a sleeping mask over to her and placing it over her eyes before going to sleep, not knowing that somepony was hiding in the closet, waiting.

The figure used its magic to levitate the sleeping mare and walked outside. Using its magic, it made sure that the sleeping mare stayed asleep. The figure went to a cupcake-shaped tower, and went through a door. It had stairs going down going, which it descended. The figure placed the still-sleeping mare on a wooden table, and strapped her down with metal clamps. Then, it removed the sleeping mask and stabbed a syringe into the sleeping mare. She opened her eyes as she felt a stabbing pain, seeing a bunch of knives and a juicer in the dimly lit room. Her heart raced in fear and she tried to break free from the metal. She tried to use her magic, but it was just fizzling out.

"Oh, good. You're up. Now, the fun can begin," a female voice said happily. Rarity looked where the voice came from to see a red unicorn mare with a flat red mane and tail. Her eyes were red, too. Her cutie mark was a velvet cupcake. Her red magic held a syringe with a few drops of some kind of purple liquid left in it.

"Who are you, and where am I and what does that do?" Rarity asked curiously, fear in her voice.

"I'm Velvet Cake, and you're in my baker's basement. It used to be the Cake's, but since their employee disappeared, they had to relocated," Velvet Cake explained amicably. Her horn glowed red, levitating a handsaw towards Rarity's horn. "As for this, it's a potion that keeps you up and makes magic hard to use, but just in case the potion fails, I can't have you using magic to escape before the fun begins," Velvet Cake said cheerfully. She began to cut Rarity's horn as the mare screamed in pain, tears covering her face.

"Please, stop! It hurts!" Rarity begged, pain evident in her voice, but Velvet Cake keep cutting until the horn fell off. Then, she placed the saw back with the other tools. "Why are you doing this to me?" Rarity asked, sobbing.

"Well, since it's Nightmare Night, and I ran out of my special ingredient, which is blood, I needed it. It's easy to pretend to be a nice and silly mare, but it's no fun just killing ponies for their delicious blood. It's just so much fun to listen to them scream. It's like music to my ears," Velvet Cake said joyfully.

She gave Rarity a creepy smile as she levitated a scalpel towards her victim and begin cutting into her skin. Her screams filled the basement again. Velvet Cake levitated the scalpel covered in blood, a drop of it hitting her tongue. "Your blood is not as sweet as the last one, but does go down like smooth wine," Velvet Cake said joyfully.

She continued to cutting Rarity's flesh, screams filling the basement. She pulled the flesh back, nailing it to the wooden table, still smiling creepily. She placed the scalpel back onto the table and levitating a knife over to them, cutting the muscle off without harming the important organs. She wanted to make sure that her new victim wouldn't die just yet. She levitated the removed muscle to the juicer in order to collect all of the blood. Using her knife, she cut out organs that wouldn't cause death, such as Rarity's kidneys.

 _So, this is how it's going to end. I didn't get to see you, my little sister. I guess that vision I had was right. I'm a terrible big sister,_ Rarity thought sadly, her vision growing darker as her important organs were cut out, like the intestines, stomach, lungs, and finally, the heart.

She continued her work, bringing back the handsaw, cutting into her victim's head and removing the skull. She was then able to get to the brain, removing it and cutting it into pieces, putting them into the juicer. She levitated cotton, a needle, and thread, stuffing the corpse of her victim, sewing the cuts, and removing the metal clamps. She then placed it next to two other corpses, one a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and a missing cutie mark, and the other an Earth pony mare who was light pink. Her mane and tail, which lay flat, were a darker pink, and her cutie mark consisted of three balloons, two of them blue with a yellow one in the center. She went upstairs and turned off the light. _Can't wait for the next time to play. Wonder who's going to be next,_ Velvet Cake thought joyfully.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Hope you all have a fun and scary Halloween.**


End file.
